starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yaddle/Leyendas
}} |muere =26 ABY, Mawan |especie = Especie de Yoda |genero = Mujer |altura = 0,61 metros |pelo = castaño |ojos=café |era = Era de la Antigua República |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros = Polvin Kut |aprendices = *Oppo Rancisis *Empatojayos Brand }} Yaddle, también conocida como La de abajo, fue una maestra Jedi de la misma raza que el poderoso maestro Yoda (la cual era desconocida y escasa) que vivió aproximadamente unos 477 años durante la Batalla de Naboo, periódo en el cual fue miembro del Consejo Jedi. Con sus 477 años de edad, que según los parámetros de su especie era joven, Yaddle era conocida en el consejo como la más paciente entre ellos. Durante su vida entrenó a docenas de Jedi, pero el más conocido sería el general de la república Oppo Rancisis con el cual compartió durante un tiempo en el Consejo Jedi. Yaddle no solo era conocida por estar en el consejo; sino por la desaparecida técnica del Morichro que consistía en la ralentización de las constantes vitales hasta alcanzar la animación suspendida, se consideraba muy peligroso y cercano al lado oscuro. Biografía Entrenamiento Jedi Casi tres siglos antes de la batalla de Yavin, el maestro Jedi Plovin Kut y su aprendiz Yaddle fueron al sistema Koba a hacer frente a la amenaza de Tulak, un señor de la guerra. Los dos jedis fueron traicionados por los espías que Tulak había infiltrado en la resistencia kobana y cayeron en una emboscada de Tulak. Plovin Kut murió. Prisión Yaddle fue capturada, y Tuk la encarceló en un profundo subterráneo. Cuando acabó la explotación del planeta, nombró a un jefe de policía que tenía que supervisar el planeta y la cárcel de Yaddle. Escape Un día, después de que hubiera transcurrido más de un siglo, que se produjo un terremoto tremendo que liberó a Yaddle. En vez de volver a Coruscant para seguir su entrenamiento, ayudó al pueblo kobano a rehacer su sociedad. La prosperidad del planeta atrajo al heredero de Tulak, Kalut, pero Yaddle le venció en combate y liberó definitivamente a los kobanos del yugo. Maestra Jedi Cuando volvió a Coruscant, el Consejo Jedi decidió que no necesitaba más entrenamiento. Even Piell, un miembro del consejo Jedi, reconoció que los años de cautiverio la hicieron madurar en la fuerza y propuso que se le nombrase maestra y se le diera un puesto en el Consejo Jedi. Todos estaban de acuerdo menos Yoda, que pensaba que era muy pronto El Sacrificio de Yaddle thumb|250px|Misión donde muere heroicamente la maestra Yaddle En el 26 ABY, Yaddle fue enviada junto con Obi-Wan Kenobi y su padawan Anakin Skywalker a una misión de paz al planeta Mawan. Tenían que intervenir en negociaciones entre tres distintas bandas criminales para terminar una guerra civil devastadora que había causado que el resto de la población se ocultara en los subniveles. Estas cuadrillas eran dirigidas por Decca el Hutt, Feena Shaan, y un hombre llamado Strike, que en realidad buscaba algo más que el control del planeta, quería ¡ atrapar un Jedi, y vengarse la orden. así fue que logró hacer prisionero a Anakin, y mientras las otras dos bandas se rendían y los habitantes de la ciudad de Naatan subían a la superficie, Strike, que en realidad era Granta Omega, liberó unas armas químicas mortales dirigidas a los civiles, y entonces llegó Yaddle a rescatar a Anakin, se dio cuenta de la amenaza y por evitar la muerte de muchos seres inocentes y que la Orden Jedi fuera culpada por esto, uso la Fuerza para absorber la explosión, salvando la ciudad de Naatan en el proceso. Granta Omega pudo escapar, pero su plan falló debido al sacrificio de Yaddle y se logró la paz en Mawan, pero Anakin, al no haber podido impedirla, se sintió responsable de la muerte del miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi, que murió a la edad de 483 años. Consecuencias La culpa de Anakin por la muerte de Yaddle causó un conflicto de confianza entre él y Obi-Wan, quien muchas veces se sentía incapaz de orientar al muchacho en lo que era correcto o no. Fue hasta cuando se les envió a un rescate en un planeta llamado Vanqor, en el sistema Uziel, cuando ambos hicieron un buen trabajo de equipo y al final de la misión Anakin expresó sus temores a Obi-Wan, fue cuando por fin hasta entonces, que Anakin se quitó este tormento y otras dudas más. El lugar de Yaddle en el Consejo Jedi fue tomado por Shaak Ti. Personalidad y Rasgos Con el tiempo, la colección personal de Yaddle, que contaba con artefactos y baratijas se hizo tan grande que podía llenar muchas salas con ellos. Ella se convirtió en uno de los miembros más venerados de la Orden Jedi, y sus compañeros Jedi a menudo le consultaban, ya que era conocida por su sabiduría y conocimientos sobre muchos temas. Ella llegó a ser conocida como una de los Maestros Jedi más compasiva y considerada. De hecho Yaddle fue tan compasiva que ella ayudó a la gente de Koba a reconstruir su sociedad a pesar de que la habían dejado atrapada en una cueva durante un siglo. En lugar de molestarse con los habitantes de Koba, sintió lástima por ellos. Yaddle también fue mentora de muchos de los estudiantes en la Orden Jedi, ella ofrecía su ayuda y asesoramiento a los estudiantes que tenían problemas con el aprendizaje y la capacidad. Ella también era conocida por haber soportado las bromas que los Iniciados Jedi constantemente hacían. Ella raramente hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía, habla de la misma manera inusual, como lo hace su compañero del Consejo Jedi, el Maestro Yoda, poniendo los verbos después que el objeto y sujeto. Yaddle utiliza tan pocas palabras como sea posible. Cuando hablaba en el Alto Consejo Jedi, ella tenía la costumbre de opinar resumiendo las conclusiones que los demás miembros del Consejo Jedi habían alcanzado finalmente. Poderes y habilidades La exposición de Yaddle a aspectos poco conocidos de la Fuerza le concedió poderes rara vez utilizados por los Jedi, incluyendo el antiguo y prohibido arte de combate Jedi de Morichro, una técnica que permitió a los usuarios disminuir rápidamente las funciones del cuerpo de su objetivo hasta el punto de la muerte. El Consejo Jedi sintió que el Morichro era demasiado peligroso para ser enseñado en la Orden completamente, por lo que se limitó a sólo un puñado de maestros Jedi. Este y muchos otros oscuros secretos se mantuvieron de forma segura por Yaddle y sus colegas en la Biblioteca Jedi. Entre bastidores El bosquejo conceptual para crear a Yaddle, una hembra de la especie de Yoda, fue originalmente pensado para hacer un Yoda en su niñez, inspirado en un niño tibetano de ocho años que había salvado a sus hermanos y que seguramente Yoda lo hubiera hecho también, pero agregándole un aspecto de pena y sabiduría. Apariciones *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma Scrapbook'' *''Young Jedi Collectible Card Game'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Cónsules Jedi Categoría:Curanderos Jedi Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Tridáctilos desconocidos Categoría:Jedi